


Bad Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Romance, Lady GaGa - Freeform, M/M, Mega Man - Freeform, Rival Relationship, Romance, Wave/Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fire Man and Wave Man have an ongoing rivalry with each other, Fire's personality clashes with Wave's Emotional personality. But what happens when this all blows up in Fire's face? And he falls in love with the emotional wreckage that is Wave Man?
Relationships: Fire Man/Wave Man





	Bad Romance

_**Lyrics to Bad Romance By Lady Gaga (2009)** _

Wave Man was crying in the corner as Fire Man yelled at him for the last time, he was mad at Wave Man for the last time and he hurt his feelings, Water washed every which way. And Fire Man was trying to dodge the water because if there's nothing more he hated than Humans were WATER! 

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**   
**Caught in a bad romance**   
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**   
**Caught in a bad romance**

Wave Man continued to cry, they've been living together, they've been living in a small cramped apartment that the Good Guild have provided them with and they looked at one another, Wave Man was still crying. And Fire Man was just, angry.

**Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah**   
**Roma-roma-ma**   
**Gaga, ooh la-la**   
**Want your bad romance**   
**Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah**   
**Roma-roma-ma**   
**Gaga, ooh la-la**   
**Want your bad romance**

Fire Man bit his lower lip and went to find his Alligator, he was a whiny brat. But could he blame him? Living with him... Made him feel somewhat uncomfortable... Everything he did was out of anger, he couldn't control himself.

_"Can't you stop whining about that damn ALLIGATOR of yours? You've been on for him for hours! The rat's probably fucking dead."_

_"He's not a rat! He's an alligator!"_

**I want your ugly, I want your disease**

**I want your everything as long as it's free**   
**I want your love**   
**Love, love, love, I want your love, hey**   
**I want your drama, the touch of your hand (hey)**   
**I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand**   
**I want your love**   
**Love, love, love, I want your love**   
**(Love, love, love, I want your love)**

Fire Man winced at the memory, he didn't mean to be rude. Sometimes it came out. He just needed to control himself sometimes, but how can he do that? He did Hot Robo-Yoga on tuesdays and he's been missing that for ages, yet he seemed 

**You know that I want you**   
**And you know that I need you**   
**I want it bad**   
**Your bad romance**

Fire Man blinked back hot tears and turned away from Wave Man as he left the room to think, he didn't want to hurt him any further and decided to take a break for awhile and sighed. He decided to not to come back until he was ready to apologize to Wave Man, he tried to think of some good memories he has of Wave Man, but he fished up none.

**I want your love, and I want your revenge**   
**You and me could write a bad romance**   
**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**   
**I want your love, and all your lover's revenge**   
**You and me could write a bad romance**   
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**   
**Caught in a bad romance**   
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**   
**Caught in a bad romance**

All memories he had of Wave Man were him terrorizing him or antagonizing him. _Face It Fire, you're a terrible robot being. And you deserve to be scrapped._ He sat down on the bench crying his eyes out. What have he done to Wave Man? Just made him feel miserable that's all! Aaha! Miserable and uncomfortable. Well if its true misery loves company than that's a far shot. Long Shot! Fire Man turned to the humans in the park, he didn't feel like being horrid. Because he was already horrid enough.

**Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah**   
**Roma-roma-ma**   
**Gaga, ooh la-la**   
**Want your bad romance**

Fire Man got up to walk around Silicon City and sighed. It's been ages since he last done anything, like walking around the town. He's been stuck in the apartment with Wave Man for the past few weeks and stuff. 

**I want your horror, I want your design**   
**'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine**   
**I want your love**   
**Love, love, love, I want your love, uh**   
**I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick (hey)**   
**Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick**   
**I want your love**   
**Love, love, love, I want your love**   
**(Love, love, love, I want your love)**

Fire Man passed by the jewelry shoppe, and saw inside humans and robots looked at jewels and rings. Hopefully one day Fire Man will find the one. Suddenly Wave Man appeared in his mind, he blushed deeply. Why was he suddenly appeared in his mind? Is it because he liked him? Fire Man sighed. He got up maybe he should talk to Wave Man.

**You know that I want you**   
**And you know that I need you ('cause I'm a free bitch, baby)**   
**I want it bad**   
**Your bad romance**

He made it back to his house and saw him, Wave Man laid in the bed crying softly, _He was still crying?_ Fire Man thought. _Well at least the crying isn't_ that _bad!_ Fire Man also added. 

"Hey, Wave Man?" Fire Man said. 

"What do you want Fire?" Wave Man asked.

**I want your love, and I want your revenge**   
**You and me could write a bad romance**   
**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**   
**I want your love, and all your lover's revenge**   
**You and me could write a bad romance**   
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**   
**Caught in a bad romance**   
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**   
**Caught in a bad romance**

Fire Man looked at Wave Man with a little sadness because he was in pain, for ages; and he was a little nervous. After ages with Fire Man looking at Wave Man he couldn't help but feel bad.

**Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah**   
**Roma-roma-ma**   
**Gaga, ooh la-la**   
**Want your bad romance**   
**Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah**   
**Roma-roma-ma**   
**Gaga, ooh la-la**   
**Want your bad romance**

Fire Man nods to Wave Man and sighed.

"Look, Wave Man I'm sorry..." Fire Man starts, he was really going to apologize?

**Walk, walk, fashion, baby**   
**Work it, move that bitch crazy**   
**Walk, walk, fashion, baby**   
**Work it, move that bitch crazy**   
**Walk, walk, fashion, baby**   
**Work it, move that bitch crazy**   
**Walk, walk, passion, baby**   
**Work it, I'm a free bitch, baby**

"For what?" Wave Man sniffled.

"For everything! I'M FUCKING SORRY! OK! I HURT YOU! I REALLY DID! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" Fire Man sobs as Wave Man looked at Fire Man with sympathy. 

**I want your love**   
**And I want your revenge**   
**I want your love**   
**I don't wanna be friends**   
**Je veux ton amour**   
**Et je veux ta revanche**   
**Je veux ton amour**   
**I don't wanna be friends (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**   
**No, I don't wanna be friends (caught in a bad romance)**   
**I don't wanna be friends (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**   
**Want your bad romance**   
**(Caught in a bad romance)**   
**Want your bad romance**

"Look, Fire Man I forgive you! And what's important that you-- You should know that the water incident wasn't _your_ fault or _mine_ it was that Mega Boys fault." Wave Man placed a hand on Fire Man's shoulder and smiled at him. 

**I want your love, and I want your revenge**   
**You and me could write a bad romance**   
**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**   
**I want your love, and all your lover's revenge**   
**You and me could write a bad romance**   
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**   
**(Want your bad romance)**   
**Caught in a bad romance**   
**(Want your bad romance)**   
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**   
**(Want your bad romance)**   
**Caught in a bad romance**

"Look, Fire Man is there anything you need to share with me?" Wave Man asked.

**Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah**   
**Roma-roma-ma**   
**Gaga, ooh la-la**   
**Want your bad romance**

"I love you! Sooo much!" Fire Man said as they kissed.


End file.
